Amon (The Legend of Korra)
Amon is a fictional character in Nickelodeon's animated television series The Legend of Korra. The character was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and is voiced by Steve Blum. Amon first appeared in the series' premiere, Welcome to Republic City, and was the primary antagonist of Book One. He is portrayed as an anonymous activist, able to "sway people to his side with just his ideas" while remaining mysterious and anonymous. Throughout Book 1 can be seen flyers and posters that read "阿蒙就是答案" (Āméng jiùshì dá'àn) meaning "Amon is the answer." His name in English as well as Chinese refers to the ancient Egyptian deity Amun. Plot overview In the show's fictional universe, certain people known as "benders" have the ability to manipulate the classical elements using telekinetic martial arts. In the series premiere, Amon is revealed as the leader of the "Equalist" movement, a group of activists seeking bender and non-bender equality. Amon demonstrates at a rally that he has the ability to permanently remove bending powers from benders, a skill previously thought to be restricted to the Avatar. As the series progresses, Amon's actions become more and more aggressive, ranging from ambushing Korra, the Avatar and protagonist of the series, to attacking Republic City's pro-bending sports arena after the conclusion of the pro-bending championship match. Amon's identity is revealed in the first part of the season one finale by Republic City councilman Tarrlok, who has been held captive by the Equalists. Tarrlok explains to Korra that Amon is his older brother, whose real name is Noatak, and also a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. At a young age, Noatak was driven to revenge by his abusive father Yakone, a notorious crime boss who had his bending abilities stripped from him by Avatar Aang many years back. Yakone forced Noatak and Tarrlok to learn bloodbending so the two of them could seek vengeance against the Avatar in his stead. Noatak was a prodigious bloodbender, but defected from his father's plan and ran away from the Northern Water Tribe. At some point, Amon developed a way to use bloodbending to "sever" the connection benders have with their elements. Using this information to their advantage, Korra and Mako reveal Amon's secret to the members of the Equalist movement and Amon is forced to use waterbending in public to save himself, proving their claim. His supporters are shocked and upset, causing Amon to flee Republic City with his younger brother Tarrlok. During their escape, Noatak reminisces about the good old days with his brother, and that the two of them are unstoppable together. But while Noatak isn't looking though aware, Tarrlok takes an Equalist lightning glove, unscrews one of the lids on the fuel tank and ignites the fuel, blowing up the boat, apparently killing them both. Reception Amon's character throughout the first season has received praise. In contrast with the purely selfish Ozai from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Amon is seen as a less one dimensional character. Though filling the role as the central antagonist in Book One, his character has been complimented for having believable goals that are based on wanting to help others, though with a possibly tyrannical method. His final scene fleeing Republic City along with his brother has also been praised for being both thought provoking, showing a new light on his character, as well as for being genuinely touching and sad. References Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional activists Category:Fictional cult leaders Category:Fictional terrorists Category:Fictional child prodigies Category:Fictional wushu practitioners Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate water Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2012